


The Heart of the Rogues

by Nydharani



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Ask me for a prompt there, Drabbles, Drabbles from my tumblr, Multi, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nydharani/pseuds/Nydharani
Summary: This will be a series of drabbles/fanfics involving the Rogue Gallery and you, the reader! You can go to my Tumblr (it's in my profile) and request me there what kind of character you want. Hope you enjoy them!





	The Heart of the Rogues

**Prompt: YO i would love a killer croc x trans guy!reader fic, maybe where waylon helps the reader with his dysphoria? if you can't/don't wanna write about the dysphoria prompt, simple fluff would be cool as well! thanks very much in advance, your writing's really neat n good!**

* * *

 

You felt the so-called butterflies in your stomach as you approached the place where Waylon had decided to meet up with you. As you walked past the last buildings of the city, you held close his letter to your chest, smiling. It seemed that he escaped from Arkham a day ago as much and the first thing he did was to tell you where he was. You both knew those impulses of him were risky and could mean the end of his freedom, but the thought of him not being able to spend one day without you warmed your heart to an incredible point.

Truth be said, you really needed Waylon’s affection now.

You haven’t been well. You couldn’t remember the last time you were fine, actually. It was, possibly…the last time you have been with him, by his side. You missed his rough yet kind voice whispering words of encouragement into your ear as you sat on his lap, crying, explaining to him that no matter how short you cut your hair, how much exercise you made and how manly you dressed, you could feel how society would never look at you the way you truly were. He would growl in anger and understatement at your words and, as he caressed your hair, he would tell you how society and their prejudices could go to hell. You would look at him directly in the eyes and caress his scaly skin, knowing how deeply and truly he meant those words. 

After all, if there was someone who could understand prejudges and the feeling of being trapped in a body that didn’t belong to you, it was him.

You finally reached your destination, a clearing with a crystal clear lake in the center. Near the shore, the man you adored so much was kneeling with his back facing you. Grumbles and mutterings reached your ear, clearly meaning that Waylon was doing something. A soft giggle escaped your lips, alerting Waylon of your presence and making him quickly rose up and face you. Behind him you discovered, with wide eyes, that he had laid a blanked over the soft grass and had put your favorite meal over it.

“(Y/n)! Y-You’re here! I…damn, I didn’t finish this. I’m s–”

His words were interrupted as he felt how you practically threw yourself into his arms, embracing him with all the strength you had. With a chuckle, he returned the hug with equal enthusiasm.

“Someone’s been working out, huh?” he said with amusement, applying more force into the embrace until you almost choked “Still a long way from me though!”

You both laughed at his words, feeling the weight of the negative thoughts you had lessened.You were still giggling when you felt his eyes looking directly at you.

“Is there something on my face?” you asked, arching an eyebrow.

“I just keep forgettin’ how handsome you are.”

You gulped at his statement, feeling your cheeks blush for a second. Placing both hands on his face, you leaned into him until your lips met, the rough yet pleasant feeling of his lips making you smile into the kiss.

When you broke the kiss, he took your hand on his and smiled showing all his pointy teeth. Everytime you watched how his face would brighten up every time he stared at you, you knew you belonged to this man’s side

“Now, come with me. I wanna know if this time I cooked this right. But don’tcha dare to laugh if I didn’t or else I’ll be eating  _you_  for lunch!”

“Mmh…I’ll hold you to that.”


End file.
